


Our Love Story

by princezuko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princezuko/pseuds/princezuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto sees Sasuke in the university and moved by his beauty falls for him at first sight. Same seems to be the case with Sasuke. Although things seem simple at first glance, things are happening behind the scenes and Naruto's life is in danger. Will Sasuke be able to save him? Will Naruto allow Sasuke to help him? SasuXNaru. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Story

**Sasuke Pov :**

Another four years of utter boredom. Another four years of pretense. And another four years of feeling like shit. It was my first day at the university and I was already having these thoughts. Always in my life I told myself that addiction is a really bad thing and steered clear of anything addictive but yet again I was stumped by addiction. First it was fiction and now it was friends. I realized that I was addicted to them only when everyone was gone. Some of them very far and some of them just few kilometers away. Still, not being able to see them every day and not being able to tell them my mind at my whim was what that actually rendered me speechless. My whole life I had always thought that friends were fleeting. They came and went. True friends of your life, who always stayed with you and who always listened to you were your family but now that I'm no longer with my friends and just staying with my family I feel like my real family were them and they've been torn away from me. The reason for these gloomy thoughts of mine may also be that my Dad who always listened to my school stories and my opinions had stopped listening to me and now I had nobody to share my life stories and thoughts with. Dad had estranged himself away from me and the only interchanges that happened between us nowadays were taunts and sarcasms. Post retirement he had become cranky and insecure and I understood his situation well but still it didn't hurt any less whenever he used sarcasm on me.

I shook my head and sighed. Whenever I let my thoughts wander they'd eventually go in that direction and make me feel gloomy again and again. I couldn't let this keep happening. I was interrupted in my mental musings when my new classmate who was sitting beside me poked me.

"Hey, that guy over there and his gang is calling you." She flicked her head towards the direction where the boys were.

"Hmm.. Where?" I said turning to look in the direction she had indicated. There was a group of around 10 boys and girls and in the middle of them was the guy in an orange hoody who had supposedly called me. When I met his eyes he beckoned me and I got up and went towards them wondering whatever they wanted with me. When I reached there suddenly all of then started singing,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Sasuke, Happy Birthday to you."

By the time they stopped I was blushing deep shade of crimson and I was gaping at them. How had they known that today was my birthday? And what was with suddenly singing in the middle of the canteen? Seeing my expression the guy in the orange hoody chuckled at me and said,

"Don't worry Sasuke. We just heard some of your friends talking about your birthday. They were saying that they found out from your Facebook profile and we thought since we are just neighbors as we belong to same course but different section what better way to socialize than to celebrate a friend's birthday?" He said with twinkling eyes and a dazzling smile.

"W-well," I stammered. "That's very nice of you guys. Thank you very much for wishing me birthday." I managed to wrangle a coherent sentence and properly thank them. After thanking them, I had no idea what to do next so I stayed rooted on the place and just stared the orange hoody guy. I could feel my friends' stares behind my back but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Well, why are you still standing? Please sit down." A pink haired girl said and pulled a chair from somewhere and placed it beside me. Fighting the awkwardness and the urge to run away from there I sat down and looked at all those smiling strange faces and smiled back at them. The orange hoody guy must be some sort of a leader. He was the one who spoke again.

"So, Sasuke, I'm Naruto by the way and these are my class mates." He gestured towards them and one by one each of them told me their name. They were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Lee and Neiji. Sakura was the pink haired girl who had asked me to sit down.

"So, have you ordered anything yet Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Um, no." I could feel my blush rising. "But I was about to." I hastily added.

"Then that's great!" That was Ino, the blonde haired girl with her hair tied in a high pony tail. "It's our treat today, since it's your birthday."

"Yeah" Everyone agreed.

"Let's order dumplings today. The best dish in our canteen" Naruto piped in and once again everybody assented.

Well, even though I had been apprehensive about University earlier, my first day was turning out to be surprisingly interesting. By the time the dumplings arrived and we started eating I had made ten new friends who were really very fun and engaging and could handle even somebody as unsociable as me. But since the guy Neiji in that group seemed similar as me and even more stoic I thought they must have been immune to guys like me due to their experience at handling that guy. But more than Neiji I was rather enchanted by the Naruto character. Even though with that weird orange outfit and unruly hair that made people take him for a loud mouth at first glance, he was surprisingly modest and somber person and wasn't a loudmouth at all. He had an intelligent and very beautiful pair of blue eyes and a pervasive smile that looked ethereal coupled with the sunny hair of his. He really was one of a kind and more than once I found my eyes drawn towards him.

"That guy really has that effect on people you know." I got startled out of my day dream when Shikamaru spoke in a lazy whisper beside me.

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Well, before talking to Naruto everybody makes an assumption about him, thinks that he is an idiot, but once they talk with him their misconception shatters and they just can't help but feel awed by him." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Oh! Really?" I glanced at Naruto. He must also have been watching me for when I met his eyes he hastily turned his gaze away and blushed. He looked so cute.

"Well yeah, and he has that other effect too." Shikamaru said in a lazy drawl.

"What other effect?" I was curious.

"The one he is having on you." Although Shikamaru's voice sounded even I could swear that I heard a smirk on his voice. So, he knew what Naruto was doing to me. Looks like dear old Shikamaru was not only the lazy of the group but also the intelligent of the group. I couldn't help but smile at that and then I thought about Naruto's eyes and his smile and a content smile formed on my face.

"It's just his eyes. They're really beautiful and intelligent." I must have spoken aloud for Shikamaru hummed an assent without speaking. After that a really very enthusiastic guy, Lee, started talking to me about the importance of youthful energy and I diverted my attention from Shikamaru to Lee all the while sneaking surreptitious glances towards Naruto.

**Naruto Pov :**

When I first saw that guy in the University I was rooted on the spot mesmerized by his beauty. Wow! Could anybody be that beautiful? And a boy at that? When I blinked and refocused the boy had disappeared. I hastily checked the corridor I was in and spotted him just before he entered his class room which was adjacent to mine. I hurried towards my class and at the last moment stopped in front of his class and for a fake reason started talking with the class representative of his class. All the while I talked with the class representative who was a fat guy (even fatter than our Chouji) with a name starting with A which I promptly forgot after he introduced himself, the beautiful boy did not notice me. After a minute or so somebody called for Sasuke and the beautiful guy answered. So, his name was Sasuke. I then hastily ended my conversation with the class representative and asked for his Facebook ID in case I had to contact him for future job and went towards my classroom. Once I reached my desk I hastily opened my laptop and logged into Facebook. I searched for the class representative's user name which was his real name that was Andrew and sent him a friend request and started searching for Sasuke in his friend's list. I found a Sasuke immediately on the recently added list and clicked on the link. Sasuke's profile opened up and I started checking his general details. So, this guy was born the same year as me and was just three months older than me. Wait! His profile said that today was his birthday. I felt a grin forming across my face. Well, here was the best chance to make friends with him. I hastily closed my laptop and started gathering attention of my friends.

"Guys. Guys. Come on just listen for a bit. I have a good information and a chance for us to have fun and make a new friend as well." Every body's interest piqued after they heard the fun part and finally all nine of them had their attention to me. Kiba was the first to speak.

"So, what did you say about the fun part? Explain it in detail."

"Well, you see we are just ten students in this class and since we enrolled 2 months earlier than our other friends, they don't know that we belong to the same batch and haven't spoken to us yet." I started laying the background first.

"So, what do you plan to do to change that situation?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Actually a guy in the class has his birthday today. Not even his class members know. I just heard two guys talking who had recently added him on Facebook and found out about his birthday. So, what I am trying to say is, today during recess, at the canteen, why don't we celebrate his birthday and make friends with him? That way slowly other guys will also notice us and start socializing with us."

"Hmm.. not a bad idea." That was Shino. "So, what do we do to celebrate his birthday?"

"Why don't we sing Happy Birthday to you to him? What was his name again Naruto?" Ino said excitedly.

"I didn't say his name earlier but still his name is Sasuke."

"Why don't we go buy some chocolates and distribute them to his friends so that it will give us and them a reason to talk with each other?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, that's actually a great idea. Thanks Hinata." I smiled at her and she blushed and hid behind her boyfriend Kiba. As shy as always, I thought.

So, the plan was formed and Kiba and Neiji went to get the chocolates. Later, as soon as the teacher left the classroom we hurried off towards the canteen. We didn't want to reach there late only to find out Sasuke had already had his lunch and left the canteen.

When we reached the canteen only few students were there and nobody was from Sasuke's class so we sighed in relief and started discussing about how we were going to do it. Five minutes later Sasuke and his friends entered the class room and took the table across from us on the other wall. Sasuke wasn't facing us so I couldn't make eye contact with him to call him to our table but the red haired girl on Sasuke's side was wandering her eyes around taking stock of the canteen and when she finally turned to our table and met my eyes I gestured her to tell Sasuke to look at us. She nodded and poked Sasuke and whispered something on his ear which caused Sasuke to look over at our table. Once our eyes met I beckoned him to our table and Sasuke got up and came to us with a confused expression. When he reached our table all of us started singing Happy Birthday to you and his expression gradually changed from that of confusion to shock and bewilderment to embarrassment. He was blushing a beautiful shade of pink when he stammered his thank you. I knew that he must be thinking how we knew about his birthday so I answered his question before he even asked it. After some times Sasuke started getting comfortable with our group and was even talking with Shikamaru the lazy ass of our group. He was so beautiful I couldn't stop myself from looking at him but I made it discrete so that nobody suspected, except Shikamaru, of course as nothing escapes Shikamaru. Sasuke must also be watching me as I could feel his eyes on me from time to time and fought very hard to hold the blush that threatened to come forward. Once both of our eyes met and both of our acts were exposed. I hastily turned my eyes away from Sasuke but managed to catch the smirk that flashed across Sasuke's face. At the same time Shikamaru also started talking with Sasuke so Shikamaru must also have realized the exchange between Sasuke and me. After 20 minutes or so the recess was over and all of us had to head towards our respective classes. Everybody started filing ahead of us but Sasuke and I lagged behind and were walking side by side. Suddenly Sasuke started talking to me and I started getting very nervous and excited at the same time.

"So, you're like the Leader of your class." Sasuke asked. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Well, not exactly a leader but I am the Class Representative of the class." I answered bowing my head down and pulling my hoody and covering even more of my face than was visible earlier.

"Oh." was the only response but after a minute or so Sasuke asked another question.

"Actually I am confused about what you said earlier. You said that we belong to the same class just a different section but I don't exactly understand what you meant. Could you please explain it to me?"

"Actually, due to different graduation dates of different Universities students from all the universities do not get to apply for this course which is a yearly course. Due to this reason this university takes two intakes but only with 2 month difference making two sections. So, basically we are studying the same course but just belong to different sections." I explained to him.

"Hmm.. that's one interesting way of this university." Sasuke was appreciative.

"Yeah." After that we were silent for a while until we were almost in front of Sasuke's class. There I hesitantly stopped Sasuke and he looked at me with anticipatory eyes which had a glint of amusement in them almost like he knew what I was about. I was blushing really furiously and pulling my hood even more over my face and was about to say "Never mind" and get away from there when Sasuke placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. I then took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"Actually Sasuke, I was wondering if I could add you on Facebook so that we can communicate outside the University." This was not just a simple question as whether or not to add on Facebook. Both of us knew that what I really wanted was to know whether he actually wanted me to be friends with him outside the University or not. Perfectly understanding the real question behind Sasuke smiled.

"Of course. Actually I was planning to do that as soon as I reached home today. And there was other thing I was thinking about. Do you have your cell phone with you right now?"

"Yes." I understood what Sasuke was trying to do and gave my cellphone to him. He dialed his number and gave a missed call to it.

"There you go. Now that we have exchanged our numbers it should be easier to communicate." With that Sasuke gave me a wink and disappeared into his class which had just started. Not wasting a moment I hurried into my class and onto my desk. My class had also already started so I checked my phone under my desk and saw that Sasuke had already saved his number on my phone under the name Uchiha Sasuke. After that I logged into Facebook and sent a friend request to Sasuke and immediately got a notification telling me that Sasuke had accepted my friend request. I couldn't help but smile at that. Both of us were anxious and both of us were waiting for the classes to end so that we would get chance to talk some more. I realized that I had forgotten to ask his address so I didn't know whether or not we could return home together. I could bet anything that he must also be having the same thought and smiled covertly. Finally after some time something interesting was going to happen in my life and I was happy that it was going to happen because of Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like this story? Please do comment. Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
